


般若

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc，ooc，ooc特别ooc，有车，强迫，单箭头。前几天啃着辣椒和酸梅写了一堆甜点感觉整个人坏掉了，如果还没人点梗拯救我的脑洞我可能要写一些奇怪的东西出来了…….
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 5





	般若

从小就被当作岛田家继承人培养的半藏毫无童年可言。他从小就为了成为一个合格的继承人努力着，小小的年纪有着不属于他年龄的成熟稳重。甚至有着父亲宗次郎都赞叹的果决。半藏迟早成为岛田帝国的皇帝。所有的人都这么想。  
在半藏三岁那年，他的弟弟岛田源氏诞生了。半藏对弟弟并没有概念，他听到弟弟出生的消息第一个想法竟然是“弟弟会跟他分享帝国，所以弟弟是不应诞生的存在。”这不是一个三岁的孩子应该有的思想，也不是一个三岁的孩子应该有的阴暗内心。有这样的想法唯一的解释只有岛田半藏是一个没有感情的怪物。

源氏是特殊的，所有人都这么认为。看见母亲怀中的那个粉雕玉琢的婴儿，半藏竟然不由自主的想戳他的脸颊。  
“半藏也喜欢源氏吗？要不要来抱一抱？”他的母亲惊讶于半藏这个死板的孩子竟然对源氏感兴趣便将幼小的源氏抱到了半藏身前。  
半藏小心的接过，他戳了戳源氏的脸颊。源氏不满的吐了个泡泡。婴儿柔软的触感留在臂弯间，指尖仿佛戳到了棉花糖。半藏有些吃惊的看着怀中的“弟弟”惊讶于自己竟然能在他身上强烈的感受到“生命”。  
半藏笨拙的逗弄着源氏，小心的去戳他吐出的泡泡。源氏开心于有人在陪他玩于是对着半藏的方向咧开了一个笑容。  
“好丑，连牙都没有”半藏不由自主地说，但脸上万年不变的僵硬表情却柔和了下来，他忽然觉得和自己的弟弟一起分享帝国是一个不错的选择。母亲温柔的看着源氏和半藏的互动。  
“他们以后一定会是感情很好的两兄弟”她在心里说。

源氏与半藏一天天长大。小时候源氏是一个粘人的跟屁虫，爱哭鬼。他天天黏在半藏的屁股后面要哥哥抱。半藏的冷酷无情随着年龄的增加而增长，但源氏似乎一直是个特例，他从不会对源氏吝啬自己不多的温情。源氏一直憧憬着这个强大的哥哥，希望自己有一天能够超越他，但好像永远都差那么一点，就像他们的年龄一样。三岁仿佛一个不可逾越的鸿沟横跨在两人面前。但源氏的性格让他并不太计较这些。他虽然不甘于仰望哥哥的背影却又每次在挑战失败后心服口服。他的哥哥一直如此强大，屹立不倒。

快乐的日子持续到源氏开始接触家族事物为止，在强烈地表达了自己不能接受这样的家族之后源氏似乎进入了反叛期。他本身的性格就如灵雀一般自由跳脱。从来不被规矩束缚。即使在半藏的看管下也频频闯祸。在源氏仍然年少的时候半藏觉得这只是他的弟弟尚且年幼还不懂事，所以他总是能够容忍源氏比其他事情多那么一点。但现在他们都已经成年，源氏变的愈发的不可收拾。他出落的英俊秀气自然很受女孩子们的喜欢，于是高中之后的源氏便开始花天酒地，教了一堆狐朋狗友每天流连于游戏厅与酒肆，每每深夜回家身上都带着浓浓的酒气与脂粉的香气。半藏不喜欢这种味道，他更不喜欢源氏脱离他掌控的感觉。

即使有着些许容忍，但暴君就是暴君，骨子里的暴虐永远都不会改变。半藏的控制欲再也无法压抑的爆发出来。再一次源氏晚归之后他将源氏从被窝里揪出来，两人拿着竹刀在料峭的春风中打了半个晚上。疏于训练的源氏被半藏打得遍体鳞伤，他也求饶，也反思是不是自己的胡闹让一直仰慕的哥哥徒增了许多烦恼，但他的心却一直那么坚定，坚定的向着岛田家这个压抑的牢笼之外的晴空万里。而这就是半藏最不能接受的。  
那天半藏没有听源氏的求饶，没有再容忍。源氏被半藏打的一周没能下床。虽然半藏也被罚了一周的禁闭但他不会对源氏道歉。  
他是帝王，帝王不会对任何人低下头颅。

兄弟两人的关系渐渐变的疏远，半藏偶尔会想起当初那个对他言听计从的鼻涕小子，但是现在这个英俊秀气的源氏也是他的。源氏是他的弟弟，也只能是他一个人的弟弟。在某一天这份强烈的占有欲在量变之下产生了质变。那天是原始的生日聚会，他和朋友们去了酒肆一直宿醉到天亮。源氏睁开眼睛就看见满脸阴沉的半藏站在自己身旁，眼神中蕴藏的东西让他不由得打了个冷颤。半藏的表情让他想起了自己小时候最怕的般若面具。那是挂在岛田家墙壁上当装饰品的恶鬼面具，源氏儿时曾经被面具吓得夜不能寐，最后似乎是半藏陪伴他度过了长久的噩梦。  
源氏不知道为什么当年仿若神明的哥哥现在却堕落成了恶鬼。  
“回家”半藏冷冷的吐出了两个字。  
源氏“哦”了一声起身，顺便跟自己的朋友们告别，一旁的半藏脸色更加阴沉，但他一言不发，只是站在那里冷冷的看着源氏。

半藏的内心仿佛要被嫉妒吞没，他的源氏为什么可以和别人相谈甚欢？他的源氏怎么可以在他不知情的情况下和别人走在一起？  
酒肆阴暗的角落似乎有白色的身影掠过，白色的女鬼带着般若的面具用尖细的笑声在半藏身边缠绕。  
“嫉妒吧嫉妒吧，愤怒吧愤怒吧，你的弟弟不是你一个人的啦！”女鬼嗤笑  
“自由的鸟儿迟早要飞出牢笼，你的弟弟迟早要和别的女子婚配，啊，多么美的景象，不认识的女人穿着白无垢带着幸福的笑容握着源氏的手，而你却要隐藏满心的嫉妒去给他们卑鄙的婚姻带来不洁的祝福”女子的声音渐渐变得苍老如同老妇，洁白的身影渐渐镀上一层血红。  
“来吧，拿起你的刀，染红那个卑鄙女人的白无垢，染红这个卑鄙的婚姻，然后你的源氏就将永远属于你，永远困于你这份不洁的爱情之中”刺耳的笑声中，白色的面具也被染上血红，赤般若紧紧地缠在半藏身上对他耳语，诱导着他心中那份滔天的嫉妒。  
“你不必诱惑我的心智，是我的就一定是我的”半藏淡漠的看着身上的赤般若，他与恶鬼就像是和源氏被隔绝到了两个世界。  
“怪不得，怪不得总有人说人类的恐怖远远高于恶鬼修罗”赤般若从半藏身上离开，语气带着些许惊讶，随后便被笑意掩盖。  
“你是比我们还要可怕的怪物”

“哥哥怎么了？”从居酒屋离开，半藏一路一言不发，他用一种炙热的眼神紧紧盯着源氏让他感觉十分的不舒服。  
半藏不答，他仔细的打量着源氏上挑的眉眼，目光从敞开的领口一路下滑，脑海中想象着自己弟弟诱人的躯体。  
他对源氏的感情是不洁的，他想对源氏的占有是不洁的。但那又怎样呢？他是一个怪物一般的暴君不是吗？

所有感情的爆发在一次酒后。半藏将源氏粗暴地拖拽到无人的小仓库中，他将源氏的手腕紧紧地绑在仓库的水管上扒开他的衣服，源氏的眼中充满了慌乱。  
“半藏！你喝醉了！”他大喊着挣扎却挣脱不开半藏的双手，被绑在水管上的手腕无论如何也挣脱不开。  
“源氏，我没有醉”半藏双眼清明，眼神中是掩饰不了的欲望，源氏看的心头发凉。  
“我们是兄弟！”衣物被完全撕掉，皮肤与冰冷的地面摩擦起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，源氏更加慌乱的挣扎，他朝半藏大吼却完全没有作用。  
“兄弟？兄弟又如何，你永远是我的，别想从我的身边逃开。”半藏的表情狰狞，但他却笑着。源氏的表情渐渐绝望。  
半藏用充满粗糙老茧的双手抚摸源氏光滑的皮肤，他轻轻地捏着源氏结实的肌肉动作带着挑逗，然后用力的揉捏源氏的乳尖。半藏将揉捏源氏胸膛的手渐渐下滑，滑到那从未被人开发过的通道。一根手指滑进去，从未被人如此对待过的源氏疼的呼吸一窒，他开始疯狂挣扎，开始对半藏进行怒骂。  
半藏似乎被吵烦了他一只手抬高源氏的腿让粉红色的穴口清楚的对着自己，手上粗鲁的动作让源氏的脊背在地上狠狠一拖，源氏发誓自己听见手臂的关节发出了咔咔的呻吟声，他的手几乎被半藏拽脱臼。  
将三根手指插入干涩的甬道，源氏疼的流出了眼泪，他现在的内心已经绝望。他不明白自己曾经敬佩的兄长为何要如此对待自己，心中有恨意慢慢聚集。  
厌烦了前戏和源氏的不配合，半藏拽下了自己的裤子，巨大的灼热暴露在源氏眼前。这一刻本以为自己已经死心的源氏满脸恐惧的再次挣扎起来。  
“半藏！你不能这么做！”他大吼。  
“我为什么不能这么做？”半藏脸上带着疯狂的笑意。  
“这不对，我们不是兄弟吗！快停下！快停下！”源氏想将身体缩回却被半藏牢牢按住。半藏一个挺身将自己硕大的性器插入了源氏还未被打开的甬道。源氏疼的大脑一片空白。  
“半藏，我恨你”之后不管半藏插入的多么激烈，源氏都紧紧咬住嘴唇没发出一点声音，鲜血的味道充满整个口腔，他一脸恨意，眼神如一个从地狱爬出的复仇者。  
半藏居高临下地看着自己满脸恨意的弟弟脸上的笑意愈加浓郁。他忽然俯身掐住源氏的脖子在他的唇上落下了一个粗暴的吻，半藏的舌头不断在源氏的口腔中疯狂的掠夺，源氏用最后的力气狠狠地咬了下去，但半藏丝毫没有因疼痛松开的意思。直到源氏几乎窒息昏迷半藏才松开双手。源氏在地上剧烈的咳嗽。  
抹掉嘴边源氏咬出的血迹，半藏连眼角都带上了狂气的笑，他用力把额头抵住源氏的额头，灼热而狂躁的吐息喷在源氏脸上。  
他带着疯狂的笑容凝视着满脸恨意的源氏，声音低沉而沙哑。  
“恨我吧，用你的余生尽全力来恨我吧！”  
因为恨是比爱长久的多的感情啊。


End file.
